1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel boron containing metal compounds and methods for the preparation thereof, and more particularly to bis(triarylboraneisocyano-N)-tetrakis(alkylnitrile) and bis(triarylboraneisocyano-N)-bis(alkyldinitrile) metal compounds, e.g., bis(triphenylboraneisocyano-N)-bis(adiponitrile)nickel(II).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boron containing cyanide complexes have been described. A compound postulated to be the sodium cyanide adduct of triphenylborane having the formula [O.sub.3 (NC)B]Na was reported by G. Wittig et al [Ann. Chem. 573, 195 (1951)]. The synthesis of Rn(.eta.-C.sub.5 H.sub.5) (CO).sub.2 NCBO.sub.3 and its thermal rearrangement to Ru(.eta.-C.sub.5 H.sub.5) (CO).sub.2 Cn and Ru(.eta.-C.sub.5 H.sub.5) (CO).sub.2 CNBO.sub.3 are reported by R. J. Haines et al, Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 84, 357 (1975). A compound having Fe-C-N-BO.sub.3 bonding is reported by M. Laing et al Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 82, C 40-42 (1974).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,811 issued on Apr. 4, 1978 discloses complexes containing triarylborane and nickel cyanide (oxidized zero-valent nickel), but the patentee does teach that the relative amounts of nickel and boron can vary from minor amounts of triphenylborane to about two moles of the borane per mole of nickel. This implies a mixture of materials. The patentee further discloses that the amine adduct of triphenylborane e.g., the ammonia adduct, is formed when the solids are contacted with a nitrogen-containing base.
British Pat. No. 2,047,680 issued on Dec. 3, 1980 discloses compounds having the general formula Ni[NH.sub.3 ].sub.4 [(NC)B(C.sub.6 H.sub.4 -R).sub.3 ].sub.2 wherein R is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl and aryl groups and which were prepared, for example, by reacting the alkali metal cyanide adduct of triphenylborane with a nickel halide, e.g., NiCl.sub.2.
A general discussion of nitrile functions and their ability to bond to metals is found in "Advanced Inorganic Chemistry", F. A. Cotton and G. Wilkinson, 4 Ed. p. 142 John Wiley & Sons (1980). In an article by D. L. Greene et al, Journal of Inorganic and Nuclear Chemistry, 35, 1471 (1973) there is a discussion of the spectral consequences of forming different kinds of complexes with dinitriles.